


young gods

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cloud Watching, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, how do I even tag this, this is p gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>> blaze it</p><p>>> <em>I’m literally standing two feet away from you</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	young gods

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday gift for my dear memefriend [blue](http://sapphirablue.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
> noyaku bc this rarepair needs more love

>> blaze it

>> _I’m literally standing two feet away from you_

Noya looked over at Yaku with a grin, and the latter snickered at his expression. He looked down at his phone, glancing at the time—4:21 PM—and then back at Yaku with a more sincere smile.

God he was so hopelessly in love with him. He wondered if Yaku loved him as much as Noya loved him. (When Yaku shoved him playfully with a heartier laugh, and then grabbed his hand and squeezed, his heart jumped with the answer _Yes_.)

He had been so focused on watching Yaku (watching him breathe, laugh, smile, _exist_ ) that he had forgotten where they were and what they had been doing. They were out on a date, spending time alone together on a swingset in a playground by the park. At first, they had been mistaken by many to be children (but Yaku definitely _kicked_ some sense into them).

Noya tightened his grip on the metal chain of the swing, feeling it digging into his palm as he swung back and forth. Yaku was messing with a patch of dirt on the ground with the tip of his shoe, rocking side to side as he slowly leaned more towards Noya each time. The silence was comfortable—they didn’t need to be talking to each other 24/7, even if Noya was naturally a loud person.

There was a cold chill that blew through the air, and Noya shivered. “It’s too early to be getting cold,” he grumbled, glaring at the time on his phone, and then at the sky.

Yaku looked up, leaning back on the swing and using the chain to keep himself from falling over. His legs dangled in the air, and he probably would have looked ridiculous to anyone else. Anyone else who wasn’t Noya, that is.

Noya laughed and copied his movements, gazing past the leaves of the intruding trees to stare up at the sky—up at the clouds and even into space (even if that wasn’t possible. Noya felt like anything was possible when he was with Yaku. God, he was so _gay_ ).

“That one looks like you,” Yaku said, pointing up at a cloud and nearly flipping over before Noya reached out and steadied him. Yaku looked over at him with wide, shocked eyes, but then burst into laughter and put his hand back on the chain.

Noya looked up at the cloud that Yaku had pointed out, and squinted at it. “What is it.”

“It’s you!”

“That is not me.”

“Yes it is,” Yaku countered, almost pouting.

Noya grinned. “It looks like… Hm.” He tilted his head, kicking his feet in the air as he studied the cloud for a moment. The longer he stared, the more it seemed to move, and the shapes changed into something else entirely.

“Now it doesn’t look like you anymore,” Yaku said.

“Clouds change fast,” Noya said, “like people.”

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “It’s way too early to start getting deep.”

“It’s never too early.”

Yaku rolled his eyes, and let out a slow sigh as the wind coursed through his hair and ruffled his clothes. Noya stared at him, feeling his neck burn. How did he manage to get so _lucky_ , honestly?

Yaku felt Noya’s stare, and turned his head, but once he did, Noya leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a soft, gentle peck, barely touching lips, but it was enough to make Yaku’s head spin and his face go pink.

Noya leaned back with a grin, his face equally flushed. “I love you,” he said sincerely, his grin falling and being replaced with a gentler smile.

Yaku blinked owlishly, and then chortled. “I love you too.”

(Their romantic moment was ruined not even 3 seconds later, when both of them fell backwards getting caught up in each other’s eyes. When they tumbled back, Yaku crawled on top of Noya, and gave him a much more defined kiss than the one Noya had given him.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly gay im weepin
> 
> hmu at [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/) !!!


End file.
